The present invention relates to a roofing shingle and more particularly to a shingle used in a peak or valley for a high wind application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,929 to Bondoc (""929 patent) provides a roofing hip and ridge shingle. The Bondoc shingle is a laminated design to provide a shingle with a three-dimensional effect. As a hip or ridge shingle, the Bondoc shingle is used on a roof at the intersection of two sloping sides of the roof, the roof forming a ridge or valley thereat. While the Bondoc design provides a laminated dimensional effect, the panels 2 and riser strips 4 are adhered only within a restricted lamination area between dotted lines 6 and 6xe2x80x2 as shown in FIG. 1, of the ""929 patent, thereby enabling the shingle to bend over the ridge or in the valley. Thus, the exposed portion of the hip is not laminated, and the non-laminated layers are therefore exposed to the atmosphere, which could cause the shingle to lift off in certain high wind situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,201 to Noone, et al. (""201 patent) provides another dimensional hip or ridge shingle. Noone laminates each layer on only one side 17 and uses a release tape 21 on the other side 18, so the layers may slide relative to one another during installation over a ridge or in a valley. The release tape 12 is removed after the shingle is bent, so the layers may adhere at installation. This reduces the non-laminated exposed portion discussed above with respect to Bondoc, but increases cost and effort to install the shingles. Furthermore, the leading edge 27 of the shingle is not laminated, and in a similar manner to Bondoc, the non-laminated exposed portion at the leading edge may experience lift off in high wind situations.
It would be desirable to provide an improved hip or ridge shingle adapted for easy installation and providing improved performance in high wind situations.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved hip or ridge shingle adapted to provide improved high wind performance.
A hip and ridge shingle according to the present invention includes a base sheet having a leading edge and a trailing edge and colored granules adhered to the top surface. A chip is adhered to the base sheet at the trailing edge of the base sheet. A sealant bead is provided on the base sheet parallel to and adjacent the leading edge thereof. The sealant bead adheres adjacent shingles to prevent the shingles from lifting off during high wind situations.